In Sickness or in Health
by Sonomura
Summary: Slightly AU The Ryuujin no Miko has certain issues with Medicine. Done for one of the 30 Kisses theme on Livejournal


**Disclaimer**: "HaruToki" is owned by Koei and Mizuno Tohko-sensei, and doesn't belong to me in anyway…if it did, certain people would have more screen time and there'd be more scenes of this pairing.

**In Sickness or in Health**

"You really shouldn't have done that"

"Logically yes, but I couldn't just stand by…it's instinct"

"What you did was reckless, you could've died."

"It turned out alright though, didn't it?"

"Oh?" He narrowed his eyes, his arms crossed to his chest. He was giving her I _'the look' /I _

The _'look' _that always made her feel as though she's guilty and apologize every time

"Please don't look at me like that…it's as if I've made a mistake again"

To herself, she mentally added_ 'It also makes me feel as though I'm a trainee miko, that…caused damage to part of the chancellor's house while sealing an onryou'_

"So…" He drawled, studying her with an unreadable expression on his face "you think it was worth it?"

"Yes" She croaked out, trying to push away any thought that the 'look' gave her

"You jumped into a flooding river…"

"I know"

"…in the middle of a cold winter day"

"Uh-huh"

"Resulting in you catching a fever…"

"Yes…that's pretty obvious."

"All _this_ for the sake of a_ cat_, you're really saying that it's all worth this?"

"Considering the fact that Mikan-chan's safe, of course it is!" She enthusiastically exclaimed, sneezing midway through the sentence

She actually didn't feel that fine, she had a very bad headache and she knew that if she looked in a mirror now…she'd probably see something similar to one of those _zombie_s from that game Tenma-kun so enjoy…but she wasn't about to give into _'the look'_

"Besides…Sakuragi-san would be devastated if anything were to happen to her cat." She added for good measure once she noticed that _'the look'_ was still there

"_Miko_, the old woman had been everything _but _nice to you and showed no appreciation for what you did." He stated in a matter of factly tone

"Have you ever heard of the term 'Hate the sin, Not the sinner', _Onmyouji-san_?" She argued back, feeling a bit unpleased that he'd switched back to addressing her with her former title again "Sakuragi-san couldn't be blamed for her actions, her children left her to live by herself and rarely come visit. It's logical that she's the way she is."

She thought that it was a bad sign when _the look_ turned momentarily _contemplative_…before a sigh escaped his lips and he decided to he dropped it and schooled his face back to it's regular form…the bored/impassive combination expression (she didn't even know such a thing could be achieved, yet he was able to pull it off professionally)

She thought that everything was over and that after checking that she was truly fine, he'd either leave for whatever business that needed his attention or…attentively take care of her for the rest of the day.

The latter, of course, was unlikely to happen.

But hey, it wasn't illegal for her to dream.

"Have you taken your medicine?" His sudden question knocked her out of her musing,

"Eh….eheheh….I…err…I…I think I have..." She managed to say with a nervous chuckle, after a brief moment of silence.

"You're not meeting my eye"

"W…what are you talking about? I'm just staring at the nice scenery outside!"

"Miko, the fog has been outside since this morning, and you're sweating."

"I…it's the result of the medicine, the sweating is suppose to help reduce the temperature!"

"Oh? Then you won't mind if I count them?"

"Err….I…erm…Okay Okay!" She tried to think of an excuse that wouldn't sound stupid or lame, but when he really started to make his way towards her nightstand…she decided to give up and slowly confessed the truth "I didn't take them…I hate medicine…ever since I was a child…which was why I've always tried to keep healthy and never had any bad illnesses since I passed the age of 6"

"…"

"…"

"…if you hate these...pills so much, why did you not agree to the doctor when she suggested…that other option?" He quizzically asked after yet another moment of silence

"Ever heard the term 'The lesser of two evils?' "

"_Miko…"_

"Alright, basically, I hate needles too….but I figured that with the medicine, I _might_ just be able to get away with it since…after all…if I rest a lot, the cold will eventually go away before anyone notice anything, ne?"

That was probably the most ridiculous and stupid reason she'd ever gave and he'd ever heard, and as if she didn't already humiliate herself in front of him enough…she had to flash him a rather retarded looking _'genki'_ smile at him.

Sometimes she wonder _how_ she ever managed to secure herself with a guy like him, and_ if_ he was all there for liking such a girl as herself, that sometime did the most stupid things.

First she performed a rather lame heroic deed of saving a cat….nearly freezing herself to death in the water.

Then she felt sick…giving him worries and distractions from his work.

…and she'd decided to play smarts and tried to evade taking any medical help for her sickness just for a petty childish reason.

Great Ryuujin…she had no idea _why_ he was even still _here_ with her after this…not to mention all the other…events prior to this one.

He must be using all his willpower to stop himself from strangling her on the spot for giving him such headaches.

She held her breath when she noticed him bring a hand to his temple, slowly rubbed it, before he let out a sigh.

She immediately tried to avoid looking straight at him and laid back down on the pillow, but from the corner of her eyes, she noticed him pick up the bottle of medicine from her nightstand.

She frowned.

"Are you planning to make me take that?"

"…" His eyes didn't leave the small bottle…possibly still studying the label.

"Just so you know…if you plan on using one of your…your yin yang…err…voodoo to trick me into taking it, I'll tell you that I wasn't the Ryuujin no Miko for nothing, I'm not going down without a fight!"

"…oh?" He replied, carefully opening the bottle and took out two tablets, not even bothering to look at the complaining girl

"Yes, yes I am! I…I'm going to err…use my…my…ultimate defensive I blanket /I to shield myself from whatever you plan to utilize on me!"

That certainly didn't sound intimidating and once again carried her trademark lameness…she knew that her I 'ultimate defense' /I couldn't possibly stand a chance again whatever he planned to use…but she'll at least get the satisfactory of seeing him struggle to wrestle the blanket from her.

She quickly pulled said blanket over her head, holding it in place with a death grip when she felt an extra weight on her bed…a signal that he'd sit down on it.

"Miko…" He called her softly

"Don't bother…"

"Miko_-sama"_

Adding an honorific, isn't going to help you."

"Don't be childish, you've been through worse"

"I didn't exactly have to taste the dragon gems now, do I?"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it may look like I swallowed it…but it was more like it I osmosis /I into my stomach."

"How Interesting"

"I only remember it vaguely but….HEY! You're changing the subject."

She didn't think that he'd give up so easily, nor did she think that their little 'battle' would end that quickly. They were going to bicker like a parent and their stubborn 3 year old child for maybe another 30 minutes using rather irrelevant topics and equally ridiculous replies until one of them decides to give up out of annoyance.

To the victor goes the spoils

And she expects this to be her victory

"Ryuujin no Miko"

"So your next approach is imitating my former crush?"

It was going to be easy…even if being snarky towards him made her feel bad…

"_Motomiya-san_"

"Using that isn't going to help you this time."

All she had to do was think of creative replies…

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"The same could be said to you, are you planning on asking me more question than this?"

and she'd be home free…

"I don't really plan to…_Akane_"

…or not.

He had whispered the last part next to her ear in a rather…dareshesayit… I seductively sexy /I tone, one that she'd expect from a certain Tachibana-san…but certainly not from I him / .

She could still feel his lips grazing against her ear…even through the safety of her I blanket shield /I 

And if her ears heard right…did he just call her _'Akane'_?

He _neve_r calls her Akane.

Mostly Miko

Sometimes Motomiya-san

Occasionally _Motomiya Akane-san_

But never just _Akane_

And then there's the matter of that seductive quality his voice had just produced...

Carefully…she peeked out from under the blanket to stare at his face

"What…did you just say?" She questioned, sitting up to carefully study him

His expression was blank and unfazed

Didn't he notice the damage that his voice and that one name brought to her?

"I said that I don't plan on arguing with for the rest of the day, Akane-san" He answered his lips slowly curving upwards to form a small smile…it could've been a smirk, she wasn't sure

But she was definitely sure now that he'd call her by her first name…

Even though he used an honorific this time

"…And it seems that I didn't have to invoke upon an I Uzume /I to bring my I Amaterasu /I out of her hiding." She heard him continue, his voice sounded slightly amused.

….

….

…

"You tricked me"

"I did"

"I can't believe you"

"mm-hmm"

"Y…y…you used an un-chivalrous tactic!"

"I didn't think it was either."

"I thought you were more of a gentleman than this…"

"I am, I just did that for the greater good."

"Wherever did you learn to do such a thing?"

"Akane"

"What now?"

"Say Ah."

"Huh?"

Before she realized it…she felt warm lips against her own

And it took her mind quite awhile to process what was going on…

She blinked

He was I kissing /I her?

Didn't they say that kisses tasted sweet, like chocolate or lemonade with honey?

Then why was this kiss…bitter tasting?

He pulled back a few seconds later with his normal expression back intact, and in serious voice he answered…

"You should watch more TV, Akane-san…it shows you really useful thing."

Owari


End file.
